Tshirt
by sasuvonke
Summary: He immediately regretted the words when it left his mouth. He really must remember that his son is emotionally retarded when it comes to everything relating to Sasuke. Two-shot SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto dammit! If I did, do you think I'll be spreading my yaoi merchandise this way?

* * *

**T-shirt**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Naruto!" A girl from behind called the blonde walking his way home, seeing as school was over. The blonde stopped and looked back to see his closest girl friend running and waving at him.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Naruto asked as the pink haired girl caught up beside him. "I thought you and Ino were going to some party."

"Yeah, we are." Sakura lightly panted. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to come." The girl observed Naruto closely. The boy hadn't been the same ever since Sasuke was chosen for the foreign exchange student program they were required to join. "Well, you want to come?"

Naruto smiled thankfully at the girl beside him. "I'm sorry Sakura, I'm just not in the mood to party." Naruto then turned into an alley that he usually takes as a shortcut for his home. "Maybe next time. Oh, and say hi to Ino for me."

"Okay, I'll see you Monday then." Sakura yelled, sighing and shaking her head in disdain. "He'll be coming back soon, Naruto." She muttered to herself as she quickly went her way home to get ready for the aforementioned party.

Once Naruto opened his front door he took off his shoes, dropped his school bag on the floor and plopped himself on the couch while heaving a big sad sigh. He hated being alone but he's also not in the mood to go out with friends, he missed him too much.

"I miss you, bastard." Naruto whimpered as he buried his face into a throw pillow. _Why does it have to be in freakin' Europe? Why not Okinawa or Tokyo or somewhere local?_

Naruto released a sigh once more then sat up shaking his head as if to clear all his previous thoughts. He looked around the dainty, clean living room to look for something to occupy his mind. Finding nothing he grabbed his school bag that had been dropped unceremoniously on the floor and trotted his way on his bedroom.

"I'm so glad its Friday." He said talking to himself, placing his bag neatly on top of his study table. He then gave out a victorious shout. "Yay! No homework!"

Naruto then opened his closet to change out off his white polo shirt and black trousers. He stripped down to his boxers as he inspected his closet once more for something comfortable to wear. He growled in annoyance as he took out his head out of the closet after not being able to find the item he was looking for.

"Where is that shirt?" He closed his closet door, walked towards his bed and then crouched low to look underneath.

"Damn. Where did I put it?" He stood up straight, and placed both his hands on his hip. Thinking for a moment, trying to recall where he placed the shirt he had been wearing last night while stroking his chin thoughtfully. As if stroking his chin worked, the blonde suddenly yelped and snapped his fingers as he rushed out of the room only to go into the bathroom.

"There you are!" He snatched the hanging shirt quickly form behind the bathroom door and brought it close to his chest, taking a portion of the shirt to caress face.

"It smells like him." He then hastily put on the shirt. Once the shirt was on he smiled, satisfied at his choice of clothing and exited the room.

He sat on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He flicked a couple of more channels before stopping on Discovery Channel's _Mythbusters_. Placing the remote beside him, he made himself comfortable by bringing his knees up to his chest and stretched the shirt to cover his exposed legs making him look like a marshmallow with a blonde head.

Halfway through the show, he heard the house phone ring. Not bothering to get up from his position, he stretched out his left arm as far as he could to reach the cordless phone beside the couch. The phone rang two more times before he successfully got hold of it; he clicked the talk button and then placed it in his ear.

"Uzumaki residence, Naruto speaking." He formally answered. He rolled his eyes remembering his dad scolding him that it was rude to answer the phone with a raucous 'What's up!' or an obnoxious 'Yo!'

"_What's with the greeting?" _A familiar voice questioningly asked behind a music filled background.

"Hey Sakura, having fun?" Naruto replied with a sigh as he looked back at the television.

"_Yeah I am, but it's not the same without you." _Sakura teased with a giggle.

"Yeah? I bet." He smirked. "So why did you call?"

"_I just called and you're getting rid of me already!" _The girl on the other line feigned annoyance. _"You must really miss Sasuke."_

"That I do Sakura, that I do." Naruto agreed wholeheartedly. "I didn't mean to be rude Sakura, you know that."

"_Yeah, I do." _Shuffling could be heard from the other line as Sakura spoke to someone, presumably Ino. _"I called to ask you if you wanted to come. I know you said you didn't but just in case you're interested Ino and I will be here at Shikamaru's house."_

"Okay, don't worry." Naruto said offhandedly. "And yes, I still don't want to come."

"_I know and the rest of the guys said hi." _Blaring music could be heard, song after song. Just hearing it from the phone he was already having a headache.

"Tell them I said hi as well. I'll see you Monday, Sakura." He said farewell. He had to initiate the end of the call otherwise he'll be on the phone for a very long time.

"_Okay, bye Naruto."_

"Bye." With a sigh of relief he placed to phone back to its cradle and glanced at his clock. "Five thirty? They're starting pretty early."

He turned back his attention to the show, not fully aware that he was fiddling with the hem of the plain white shirt he was wearing that was two sizes too big. Not really caring that the show has ended and was now rolling its ending credits, he heard the front door open and not long after he heard the door slammed shut. He turned his neck a full ninety degrees to see his dad taking off his shoes.

"Hey, dad!" Naruto greeted his father. "How was work?"

His dad, a single parent due to a car accident that instantly killed his wife, smiled happily feeling the day's entire stress roll off his body just seeing his son grin widely at him. Iruka, Naruto's dad, padded his way towards the couch, placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and gave Naruto a kiss on the crown of his head.

"It was fine, although teaching a bunch of sixth graders is getting quite a handful." The older man sighed in exhaustion, plopping himself down beside his son.

"What did they do this time?" Naruto asked cheekily.

He had been baby-sitting one of his dad's students, Konohamaru, and the kid begged him to teach him some pranks to use in school. Being naturally born mischievous he agreed and taught the younger boy a few.

Iruka groaned. "Just by looking at that smile of yours means its all your fault."

"What?" Naruto, despite being outraged managed to make his grin wider. "What did they do?"

"The classic whoopee cushion," The man rolled his eyes, hearing his son stifle his laughter. "And not to mention the water bucket on the door." With that Naruto laughed out loud.

"They didn't do it on you did they?" Naruto asked after calming down.

"No, they didn't." Iruka gladly thought. "But the paperwork on them is piling up, even more worse than yours had been when you were there. Thank god for high school."

"Hey!" Naruto then playfully smacked his dad's shoulder.

His dad chuckling finally noticed the shirt Naruto was sporting.

"You're still wearing Sasuke's shirt?" The man softly asked, getting up to go to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. "Aren't you over reacting? I mean, he's been gone for just a week, he'll be back tomorrow."

"No I'm not and I miss him!" Naruto further defended his case by hugging himself, pulling the shirt closer to him. "And he's coming home today."

"You're just contradicting yourself, Naruto." The man sighed as he pulled out various pots and pans to make spaghetti. "Is he coming over? I want to make sure so we would have enough spaghetti when he does."

"I think he is," Naruto nodded his head absently. "I really hope he does. I miss him so much and that bastard better had brought me something from Europe."

Iruka just shook his head, amused at his son's ramblings. Although Naruto and Sasuke had been together since the moment they met in kindergarten, he never would have thought that those two would actually turn out to be best friends, much less a couple.

The two didn't exactly have a smooth start. From fighting over which one would get the toy truck from kindergarten to brawling over a couple of name calling, the two teenaged boys were seen to be always fighting. When Naruto and Sasuke told him that they were dating two years ago he thought they were joking, but in time he realized that there was no other person better for Naruto than Sasuke.

After an hour of chopping meat and more fiddling, dinner was ready and served.

"Itadakimasu!" Both males said. Naruto instantly devoured his plate of spaghetti.

"Slow down." Iruka commented, being used to his son's habits. "With your lean body I would think you don't even eat at all."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." He said, slurping a rather long noodle, the sauce bouncing off onto the table when the end of the pasta made a smacking sound on Naruto's lips.

"Gochisosama!" They said after finishing their dinner.

Iruka started to gather the dirty dishes and placed them on the sink. He wrapped Sasuke's portion in cling film before placing it in the fridge.

"I guess Sasuke will come by tomorrow then." Iruka commented, noticing his son deflate a bit.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed dejectedly as he helped clear up the table. "Anyway, I'll take it from here dad, you should go ahead and wash up."

"Are you sure?" Iruka raised an eyebrow at his son's strange behaviour.

"Yes, I'm sure." Naruto took over the sink and hit his dad at the side with his bum purposely making sure that his dad got the message. "Now go!" Iruka laughed.

Once his dad was out of sight, he turned his attention to the small pile of dirty dishes. He started to wash the dishes with his thoughts on Sasuke. He felt a pang of hurt tightening on his chest when he thought of Sasuke not being able to keep his promise for coming over tonight.

_That bastard, keeping my hopes up! _Naruto felt his eyes water a bit at the sides.

"Wah! Now I'm gonna start crying over that prick!" He swiftly wiped his eyes with the back of his arm. "Get a grip Uzumaki! He's been gone for just a week, you're pathetic."

"Talking to yourself like that, you are." Iruka said from behind drying his hair with a towel, making the blonde jump in surprise.

"Dad!" Naruto yelled, trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

"I know that this is your longest time without seeing each other but you have to realize that he's coming home." Iruka chuckled although he really felt sympathy toward his son. They're just not used to being apart. "It's not as if Sasuke's dead or something like that." He immediately regretted the words when it left his mouth. He really must remember that his son is emotionally retarded when it comes to everything relating to Sasuke.

Naruto gasped, and then started tearing up.

"Ne, why'd you have to say that he's dead?" Naruto choked out.

Iruka was torn between both laughing and apologizing at his sixteen year-old son. He really felt like laughing but he was pretty sure his son would have his head if he did.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean it." Iruka then grabbed his son into a big bear hug.

"I know," Naruto choked on another sob before sniffing. "I just really miss him that's all."

"I'm sure Sasuke feels the same," Iruka pulled back a bit, wiping his son's tear stained cheeks with his thumb. "Now, why don't you wash up and I'll finish? You did most of the dishes already."

"Okay," Naruto whispered, walking to the bathroom. "Thanks dad."

When he got out of the bathroom drying his hair, he noticed his dad had finished cleaning up in the kitchen and was now in his room. Naruto then walked up to a room directly opposite his' and knocked twice. A muffled 'come in' was heard as he opened the door to see his dad already in bed reading a book with only the lamp on.

"Did you want anything?" Iruka said, putting the book down placing it on his lap.

"I just wanted to say goodnight and give you a goodnight kiss." Naruto left the door open as he went inside. Without any warning for his dad, he suddenly jumped onto the bed and gave his dad a big hug while kissing his dad on the cheeks.

Iruka affectionately wrapped his arms around Naruto and patted the blonde head as he chuckled, really amused at his son.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you really are sixteen." Iruka teased, he received a soft, playful punch on the shoulder instead together with an indignant cry from Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I can be serious at times." Iruka stayed silent except for the snort that escaped his lips.

"Uh-huh." Iruka agreed sarcastically. "Goodnight to you too, Naruto."

"Goodnight dad." Naruto gave Iruka one last peck on the cheek before exiting the room, leaving his father to his reading.

He entered his room, grabbed the giant stuffed frog that he had begged Sasuke to get him when they were still in elementary during a festival and flopped himself ungracefully on his bed burying his face on the frog.

"Maybe I should call Itachi and ask." Naruto told the frog. Then snorted at the idea.

He had a feeling that Itachi would just tease him about being the 'girl' of the relationship. Who could blame him? He was with an Uchiha, and anyone in a relationship with an Uchiha no matter the gender, is the 'girl'. Not to mention he looked somewhat feminine with his lean frame and short height. Sometimes he resented being short. Another thing he had no control over is his genes, both his parents weren't really gifted in the height department so its no wonder his height would be the average height of a female.

Turning off his lamp, he went under the covers and hugged the frog close to his chest. The last thought that came into his head before falling asleep was Sasuke and all his Uchiha glory.

* * *

Author's Note: Some action on the next chapter. You guys better appreciate me doing this; I'm really crap at doing passionate scenes. Don't worry, it's review worthy. I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was dead tired. The plane to take him home was delayed for four hours and he, not being able to call his cute little blonde, was pissed. He was practically seething. They guy next to him on the plane promptly wet his pants. Sasuke had only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep because he kept thinking of the blonde. When the plane touched Japan's official soil he swore he saw and heard angels sing _Hallelujah_, and as soon as the doors were open he hightailed out of the plane only to wait an ungodly long time for his baggage to come out.

Sasuke thought of calling Naruto but thought that it was a bad idea considering it was already two in the morning. Sasuke managed to got out of the airport and called a cab to take him home. The cab ride was silent and Sasuke was glad that he didn't get those drivers that liked to talk. He closed his eyes, immediately seeing Naruto's angelic face with the breathtaking smile that made Sasuke fall in love all over again.

He opened his eyes suddenly, as if having an epiphany.

"Sumimasen." He called the cab driver.

The driver grunted in response.

"Change of plans." He leaned over to give the driver directions. "Instead of the Uchiha district, could you please take me to the one before it. Thanks."

The driver nodded and concentrated back on the road.

* * *

When Sasuke entered the house he was glad that the Uzumaki's were heavy sleepers or else he wouldn't be able to sneak around at 3 in the morning. He was pretty sure Iruka-sensei would have his head.

"Dobe." Sasuke whispered to the sleeping blonde, shaking the blonde's shoulders gently. "Dobe, I'm back."

Sasuke found Naruto fast asleep with the stuffed frog clutched tightly by his arms and he couldn't help himself of thinking how cute the blonde was all curled up like a five year old boy.

"Dobe." Sasuke shook harder. How he longed to see those bright blue eyes that could rival the ocean.

He stopped his nudging when he saw the blonde's eyes flicker, unfocused. Sasuke smiled a genuine smile when blue eyes met onyx. He leaned down and kissed the blonde chastely on the lips.

"Hey baby." Sasuke whispered. "I missed you."

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, convincing himself that he wasn't in a dream. When he felt Sasuke's lips land on his own he brought his arms around the other teen's neck desperately, trying to get closer.

"You bastard." Naruto whispered, no trace of malice in his voice. Sasuke chuckled at the teen beneath him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to call to tell you my flight was delayed. I wasn't the only one that has someone waiting for them back home." Sasuke teased. He then noticed the shirt Naruto was wearing.

"It's okay." Naruto smiled. "You're here now." Naruto then closed his eyes and pulled back Sasuke in for a brief kiss.

"You're wearing my shirt." Sasuke stated, amusement evident in his tone.

"Bastard." Naruto cutely blushed. "I missed you and your shirt smells like you."

"I like you in it." Sasuke smirked as he leant down to nip on the blonde's exposed neck slowly trailing down to the tan collarbone. "You in my shirt just scream sexy."

Naruto blushed but said nothing. He moaned when Sasuke started leaving hickeys on his neck. His brain was practically a pink puddle now as he noticed Sasuke hopping on the bed on top of him, the raven straddling him. Sasuke pulled back slightly to look at the blonde beneath him, blue eyes half lidded and clouded with lust, arms on each side of his head, laying limply on the pillow, his blonde hair in disarray and delectable pink lips parted slightly.

"I love you." Sasuke smiled, leaning down to give the blonde a kiss on the forehead, his eyes, the bridge of Naruto's nose, then to whiskered cheeks, down to the cute chin and landing on full lips he craved for one whole week.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's black button up shirt and pulled the raven closer to him, deepening the kiss. Sasuke's lips parted darting his tongue out of his mouth and pierced through Naruto's mouth making the blonde moan and gasp in surprise. Sasuke let his tongue travel the crevices that is Naruto's mouth, their tongues meeting briefly before returning to the other's hot mouth.

Naruto's arms snaked their way through Sasuke's neck, pulling the raven impossibly closer. Sasuke pulled back slightly when he heard Naruto whimper softly, indicating the lack of oxygen, and watched the string of saliva connecting their mouths break when he pecked the now red swollen lips.

Sasuke laid down beside him and under the covers, Naruto snuggling closely to the raven. Blonde locks tickling his nose as he closed his eyes feeling the fatigue wash over him. The stuffed frog on Naruto's other side lay forgotten.

"I love you too." Naruto whispered, pulling himself to the raven laying his head on Sasuke's broad chest.

Sasuke wove his arm around the blonde's small waist and kissed the blonde locks.

_I really missed this._ Sasuke thought, closing his eyes. The blonde already fast asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Damn! It's finally done. I got writers block for my other story _The Guardian_ although it's a third finished. Dammit don't pelt me with tomatoes! I hope you guys enjoyed this one because I surely had immense fun writing this. Always remember to review!


End file.
